


horrible

by Vermilion_Blues



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hickies, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, and uses thomas, but he may love him?, intentional lowercase, its hard to tell, it’s a vent, it’s kinda sad, maybe? - Freeform, not rlly smutty but kinda, they’re making out, tord is emotionally confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermilion_Blues/pseuds/Vermilion_Blues
Summary: par·a·site/ˈperəˌsīt/noun• a person who habitually relies on or exploits others and gives nothing in return.





	horrible

**Author's Note:**

> issa vent  
> emotions are confusing  
> using people is bad  
> but it feels so good

it was wrong.

it was horrible. 

it was awful.

but goddamn, if it didn’t feel so,  _ so _ right.

he’s always described himself as power hungry. he likes being in control, and he likes making things better for people. god, his heart  _ aches _ when he sees the injustices that others go through, when he sees how unfair the world is, when people are killed in the name of peace.

it makes him want to scream. it makes him want to fight.

but even he will admit that maybe, just maybe, he’s gone too far with this one.

there’s a moan from under him that drags him away from his thoughts, a writhing body with pitch black eyes with marks dotted all over his skin. tord returns to what he was doing and continued to bite and suck every inch of tom he can reach, savoring each whimper and sound as it came out of thomas’s mouth. 

tord never would have believed that i’m confessing a small crush on the smaller man would end up in them dating and then, a few weeks later, curled up on thomas’s bed, heavily making out.

but did he actually have a crush on thomas?

he wasn’t sure. he was positive that the rising feeling in his gut when looking at the other was something akin to love, maybe not love quite yet but potential, and in order to get over the feelings he eventually just told tom. he didn’t expect the other to say that the feelings were reciprocated, and he definitely wasn’t expecting to be asking tom out on a date to the movie the next friday. it was there they had their first kiss, a short and sweet one, and thomas gave tord a look that was so adoring, so trusting, that tord felt intoxicated.

so were the feelings he felt towards the other man love, or a love of manipulation? 

every text message, every word spoken, he knew it was wrong. he knew that he shouldn’t be dating another if he wasn’t positive of his emotions for them, but it was addicting, the love that tord could feel from tom, and he kept taking and taking and giving so he could take more and he knew it was manipulative but.

well, he had always been a good actor. 

tord leaned back from thomas, relishing in the way his lips were swollen from kissing and how his neck was covered in constellations of hickies. tord leaned down to bring the other into a passionate kiss, bucking their hips together as they both moaned into each other's mouths.

thomas pulled away first, staring adoringly at the man on top of him.

“tord?” he spoke lowly, voice raspy. “i love you.”

tord smiled back, with a few too many teeth and a look in his eyes. 

“i love you too.”

 

god, he hoped he wasn’t lying.


End file.
